halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Humanology
Meh, I doubt it. Most people (both religous and non-religous) believe in a possibility of alien life, one way or another. Not to mention, various stricter religions were probably more accepting to such a possibility, following 500 years of scientific advancement as well as numerous digs that proved intelligent life.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:20, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Possibly, but we don't know the beliefs of 26th Century Religion. They are basically all new (Evangelical Promessic, Triad, etc.). Not to mention by the time of the Battle of Reach, Dasc Gevadim was willing to kill Conor Brien ( or something like that) in order to preserve his followers, which were in the billions. Also, in ILB Kamel and Sophia are muslim. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Doubt it. Religious leaders are too vain to admit they were wrong, so will try and either force the fact that the new race is lesser or change their beliefs slowly so it still looks like they are right. :That's assuming these leaders remain the way they are now. A lot of religous leaders are becomign far more liberal/open. If anything I could see people turning to religion out of fear of the Covenant.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) That's not what I meant. I was reffering more to religous people, becoming a bit close to their religion. It's just something I have noticed. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I didn't mean to. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Maslab, you seem to be rapidly ascending to our "O'Malley guy" status. As for the article, whats the problem? That it is a montheistic religion? How is it bad or somehow stupid to think that monotheistic religions would be prominent? A huge portion of the global population practice monotheism. Once again, my apologies if I offened anyone. I think I should just keep my mouth shut. :P--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 15:58, March 20, 2010 (UTC) My Intentions Here's an example to show my intentions: Little Johnny is a 30 year-old engineer with no wife or kids (for the sake of the scenario). He is a Christian and and is starting to feel wary about the powers of God and Jesus' power to save humanity. Whatever happened to the second coming? Humanity's salvation? How could they allow for tens of billions of people to die for no sin but only fighting to protect their existence? These were thoughts he often stuffed his mind with. He directly questioned the power of God, and thus went Atheistic in his doubt. This was, however, until he discovered Humanology. There was no intensive, wasteful prayer, no extremely harsh regulations, but only mutual hope among its followers. He located the nearest house of worship (the only purpose of which was for information about the religion and for occasional prayer) and carried out the fairly simple procedure. Obviously, the religion is your usual monotheistic religion with its flaws, though it was formed as a last hope for a species rather as the great savior for others. Whether it is valid or "real" is as much up for debate as any other religion, though its beliefs are much more welcomed than the Abrahamics, East Asian, and etc. religions. Like stated above, though, in the Infinityverse, many people have shunned all belief in higher powers. It's not the best idea, but it just seems to me that if the current religions couldn't hold up their end of the bargain when Humanity is in its darkest hour, a practice like Humanology would interest me more than others only because I would be "in the same boat" as anybody else. --Rozh 16:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC)